


Day Twenty-Six - Cold

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [26]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras picks Grantaire up to go ice skating.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Six - Cold

Enjolras looks at Grantaire. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Grantaire asks. "This is what I usually wear!"

"I'm sure that you have what you usually wear under all of that," Enjolras says, "but I can't really see it under the three jackets, two hats, and the _cape_

"Hey, the people in the middle ages wore capes," Grantaire says. "And they didn't freeze."

"This isn't the middle ages," Enjolras says. "And you're not going to freeze."

"You said it was going to be cold! I dressed for the cold!"

"You dressed," Enjolras says, "for the North Pole. We're going ice skating."

"Well," Grantaire says, attempting to shove his outermost hat out of his face with his hands (covered by one pair of gloves and, over those, mittens), "I'll have extra padding for when I fall."

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "You're the best skater I know."

Grantaire grins. "And I'll be the least cold skater you know, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (no matter how short!) and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
